


I Swear

by Grantairethecynic



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grantairethecynic/pseuds/Grantairethecynic
Summary: I just found this in a Google Doc and it cracked me up idk where this was supposed to be going





	I Swear

*A knock on the studio door startles the television host from where he was engrossed in editing. The impatient knocking returns as dress shoes cross the room in a few quick strides, not even a foot from the door.*

“Trimmer, are you in there?”

*Pausing for a moment at the echoing tone, the younger ego finally notices a faint ringing, muffled by the metal stagedoor*

Dark? One sec, what’s-

*Of all of the things he had been expecting to see...this wasn’t it. The crimson eyed demon stands directly in front of him, flanked by Google and The Host. None of them look very impressed.*

Whatever it is, I swear I had nothing to do with it


End file.
